A lover from the past
by CynderStudios
Summary: Avocato's feeling blue lately as he takes care of his fussy baby boy and Meowmalade comes to help him feel better


**Had this story laying around, so I fixed it up! **

**Also side note, Meowmalade is my interpretation of Avocato's significant other. He's trans as well -w- he a very chaotic boi**

* * *

Avocato bounces the small Ventrexian kick against his chest. It's been a long night for both of them. With Avocato being the second in command of the Lord Commanders forces and with Little Cato being so small and needing constant watch. It was nerve wracking leaving him for so long...

" He's still up?" Meowmalade asked, letting a yawn out in the process.

" Isn't He always?" Avocato tries joking as he bounces the smaller child as the baby let a whine out.

" Hey Hey watch the language.." The shorter Ventrexian came over to the taller, dark teal Ventrexian. He cups the small kits cheek as he whimpers missing the contact today.

" Missed pops's, huh?" He smiles and kisses his cheek. Small tears trickle down his face as he paws and kneads at there chest.

" Come on give me that little smile-Yeah yeah we're here for ya. Heh see, told ya all he needed was a little comfort." He chuckles.

" Hey, I'm not the one that usually does this type of stuff. I'm a commander for army." He purred pulling him close.

" Oh is that so?" The smaller Ventrexian chuckled as Avocato pulled him close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before nuzzling him close.

" Meowmalade, ya know I love ya right?" He mumbled out smiling. Running his claws threw the fluffy orange fur of his lover.

" Heh, yeah I know tough guy. I here ya running your mouth about me at your spot. Talking about our little guy." He chuckled bouncing the small Ventrexian kit in his arms." But yeah. I know ya do."

" You know I'd do anything for you." Avocato ran his paw over Meowmalade's.

His striped ears twitched back, looking up at his Ventrexian mate. Then giving the bounty hunter a look." Something happened to you at work. Didn't it." He slides a hand from under his tiny kit. Rubbing a finger against Avocato's cheek for comfort.

" It's nothing. Just some punks saying dumb crap." He holds the paw close against him. Leaving a trail of kisses against it.

" Well, It clearly got to you." The orange Ventrexian stands closer to him. Letting Avocato wrap his arms around him and his kit, who had drained themselves from all the whining he did that night.

" Nooo, it didn't"

" Avocato."

" I have no idea what your going on about."

" You're a terrible liar."

" Ouch-"

A loud kitten meow erupted from Meowmalade's arm's as Little Cato wanted to join in there back and forth.

" Seee, look what you did. You made him sad now." The orange cat purred bouncing the kit in his arms. There eyes shut tight as they begin the whine and let tiny meows slip.

" Sorry little guy. C'mere." He picks up Little Cato from Meowmalade's arms and pulls him to his chest. He latches on and purrs, finding Avocatos heartbeat soothing.

" Tell me if anyone is bothering you or us being together. I'll clock them upside the head." He threats making Avocato Let a chuckle slip from his mouth.

" I'll keep that in mind." He hums running his paw against the kits back, there chest rising and falling at each stroke.

" Good. There a bunch of idiots who clearly don't know when a good relationship is in front of them." He only smirked after finishing his burn. Making Avocato chuckle at his comeback.

" Thank you.." Avocato hummed, running his paws against his fur." Why don't we go back to be now? Ya look Exhausted. No offense handsome." Meowmalade chuckled, running his paw against his mates cheek.

" Wow. Thanks." He smirked sarcastically to him, only for his smirk to break and crack into a softer smile.

" Alright.." He kisses his paw softly with a nod.

* * *

The bright orange Ventrexain went over to there bed and pulled back the messy covers. Once he figured out just the way he wanted them, he patted the plush pillows against there bed, smirking as Avocato followed after him with Little Cato purring in his arms, now sleeping away and feeling more safe now in his fathers arms.

" Is it bad I think you planned this from the start?" Avocato smirked sitting down on the bedding.

" What? Letting you do night duty or go check on you?" The orange Ventrexian smirked looking at him.

" _Both._" Meowmalade laughed at what Avocato said. Though, Avocato only softened more at the laughter that came from him. He always melted around his laugh. It was something he won't admit to others, but with Meowmalade being the only one around, other then his sleeping kitt, he was surely fine of slipping up once.

" Now, stop acting all gloomy and chill out. I love you a whole ton and won't change it for the world. You hear me? Get that threw your skull Avocato." Meowmalade joked, pressing soft pokes into Avocato's forehead, though it only made him laugh.

" Not even for-" He was interrupted by a finger covering his lips, shushing him.

" Not even for the most high tech crap in the universe. Why would i need it? When I got this little cutie here." He chuckled petting the tiny curls of his son's mane back. Watching the curls flick and bouncy a little." And you.." He hums looking back at Avocato.

He nodded to him." Yeah..got all I need right here.." He leaned forward and placed a kiss against Meowmalade's forehead as he and him laid down against the comfy bedding. With Little Cato snuggled against his fathers chest, his paws clinging to his fathers tail.

Meowmalade closed his eyes smiling. Happy he fixed Avocato's negative thoughts he was having. Right as the orange Ventrexian was going to turn in for the night, his ears flickered as he heard a faint whisper.

" Thank you.." From Avocato. He opened his eyes again and caught the softened gaze of the bounty hunters eyes on him.

" For what?" He smirked and leaned closer to him.

Avocato sighed, rolling his eyes at him as he as well leaned in closer. " _For _listening to me and my dumb fears. I..I needed it. After everything I have to deal with, and just the thought I'm not here everyday really started to get to me...so. Thank you for listening to me." Meowmalade's eyes widen a little, before they melt away into a pile of warm affection. He leans in forward and peppers his lovers face with kisses. Making Avocato's tail bristle a little from the surprise attack of kisses.

"..Don't worry. Like I said, I'll square them in the jaws for saying that stuff. Just tell me tough guy.." Avocato sighs, looking at Meowmalade.

" I'll remember that when I need it." He hums quietly, finally feeling the exhaustion hit him now in the late hours of the night. He pulls the covers close around Meowmalde and pulls him closer to him. Feeling the purrs beginning to flare up from the warmth of the bedding and his partners and kits purrs. Avocato's eyes slowly shut as his head rested above a already eyes closed Meowmalade.

" Next time, your own baby duty.." Avocato yawned, his arm draped over him.

" I do baby duty all day.." Meowmalade whined with a sleepy smile.

" Good. You need it.." Avocato mumbled back a come back for him.

"..s'Rude.." Meowmalde slurred as his purrs caked his wording.

The two's purring filled the room as there arms were intertwined with each others, with Little Cato being squished by the two's love around him. His tiny purrs went on with his parents as the happy little family was _finally _out for the night.

* * *

**Tell me if you enjoyed or if you want more gay cat men ;-; this was cute and fluff filled to write and I needed this!**


End file.
